Imaginación
by HardLohve
Summary: La imaginación con la que juega el niño a los seis acaba formando parte del adolescente en el que se convierte a los dieciséis. Pero triste resulta concebir una fantasía cuando en teoría ella es mi chica, penoso resulta tener que reconocerme a mí mismo que mi quimera nunca se hará realidad, nunca será verdad. Que mi relación con Clary es un noviazgo de pega… una cruel imaginación.


Disclaimer: Ni Simon ni Clary me pertenecen más que en los párrafos de esta historia. (Tened por seguro que de poder lucrarme con ellos, en TMI habría una ecuación bien distinta de la actual, que empezaría con un Clary Jace. Tendría un Clary Jace = al infierno con el Clace. Y acabaría con un Clary + Simon = pulgares arriba y sí, sí, sí).

—…—…—…—.

NT: El presente fanfic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: Parejas Disparejas, del foro Cazadores de Sombras. (Tu mejor foro, por cierto, de TMI en español).

Iba a participar esta vez con dos historias, pero Sebastian e Isabelle tendrán que esperar hasta la semana que viene para ser publicados, aunque ya entren fuera del plazo, porque al final no me dio tiempo a terminar y corregir su fanfic.

En fin, que siempre es un placer escribir sobre lo que nadie o pocos escriben. (Simon y Clary como novios. ¿Lo recordáis? ¿Sí? ¿Ajá?). Adoro a Simon. Adoro el Sizzi. Pero hay una vena masoca en mí que ha escrito esta historia -porque sabía que algún día tendría que escribir sobre Simon con Clary- y que a la mínima oportunidad no puede evitar gritar ¡Claimon! ¡Claimon! ¡Claimon! (Por el ángel, hasta el acrónimo del pairing suena fatal, raro, a hum, ¿qué me estás contando?).

En fin. (Estoy loca. Lo que hace colgar una historia a las cuatro y pico de la mañana, xdddd). ¡A leer! (Y a comentarme después, ¿eh? De eso no os olvidéis).

—…—…—…—.

La tengo. Por fin puedo decir que la tengo. Siento su boca, siento sus besos, siento su cuerpo cálido buscando fundirse con el mío.

Con seis años la conocí, y seis segundos le bastaron a mi vida para percatarse de que no concebía existencia en el que ella no estuviera incluida. Supe que era perfecta para mí en cuanto la vi por primera vez. Perfecta camarada de cómics y mangas; perfecta aliada para urdir baratas excusas a mi madre cada vez que ésta le daba la vena sobreprotectora -que por suerte eran tres días al mes, como si esos días fueran anexos a un ciclo lunar- perfecta amiga. Y, a los doce, perfecta para ser mi novia. Echando la vista atrás, puedo decir que los sentimientos por Clary comenzaron cuatro años atrás, a los doce... no, a los trece. Justo en el día de la celebración de mi Benei Mitzvá.

Hasta ese entonces, Clary había pasado desapercibida ante mis ojos en el ámbito romántico. Ella era la primera en quien pensar si lo que quería era hacer un maratón de pelis de terror un sábado por la noche, claro, y, así mismo, era la última en quien pensar a la hora de calibrar y hacer balance en lo referente a mis preferencias del sexo opuesto. Considerada como mi amiga, pero no como una compañera más, sentía que no podía mirarla de otra forma que no fuera amistosa, fraternal... hasta que un día todo cambió.

Sí, lo dicho, fue el día en que apareció en mi decimotercero aniversario vestida de chica, chica de verdad, con curvas, pechitos y esas cosas, con una blusa que parecía quedarle algo estrecha pero que dejaban ver la piel tersa y cremosa de sus brazos; , con una falda corta que descubría unas piernas delgadas que sí, cierto, no eran largas y lucían alguna que otra costra de antiguas heridas y la rojez de unas uñas bien aplicadas a unos granos, pero que igualmente a mí me parecieron bonitas; con el pelo más rizado, suave y brillante que de costumbre, y en la cara el primer intento de un maquillaje que encubría el aspecto sucio y feo de las pecas de su nariz para transformarlo en una imagen inocente y sensual. Sí. Fue entonces cuando mi parte adolescente y hormonal se fijó en ella. Y fue cuando mi sentimiento de amistad ascendió de nivel hasta alcanzar el grado de la fantasía, el enamoramiento, la atracción. Una simple atracción.

La buscaba en el aula con la mirada las pocas veces en que no lográbamos sentarnos juntos en clase, la observaba en los pasillos cuando ella no miraba, sumergida en el mar de alumnos que la zarandeaban al pasar. Le agarraba la mano y utilizaba cualquier excusa para abrazarla o acariciarla o pasar un brazo entorno a sus hombros, para detener los dedos en el tirante de la blusa colocada sobre su clavícula o en la mata rojiza de sus cabellos. Sí, Clary me gustaba. Me gustaba cuando charlábamos de cualquier cosa trivial, riendo a cada poco. Me encantaba verla reír, ver como sus ojos se encendían en cada carcajada, observar cómo la comisura de sus labios se torcía hacia arriba formando aquella encantadora mueca de nariz arrugada, pecas agrupadas y hoyuelos que era su mejor rasgo entre otras tantas cualidades adorables que tenía.

Sí, la quise y la sigo queriendo como amiga; la adoré y la sigo adorando como mujer. Pero callé. Nada dije de lo que sentía y aguardé. ¿A qué? No sabría decirlo. Tal vez el momento idóneo para declararme, tal vez que, de repente, de la noche a la mañana, ella me correspondiera de igual modo y se decidiera a mostrármelo a las claras.

Hasta que la situación llegó a un punto en el que no pude continuar disimulando, en la que era casi insoportable seguir callándome lo que sentía cuando la tenía enfrente, en la que tenía que morderme unos bigotes imaginarios para reprimir las ganas y el impulso de inclinarme y besarla de lleno en la boca y no en la mejilla ni en la frente, en la que tenía remordimientos a causa de esos sentimientos infieles a nuestra amistad hasta tal punto que me era difícil dormir por la noche. Y no podía entender cómo ella podía no captar de una vez por toda la calidad de los sentimientos que se asomaban a los ojos castaños con los que la miraba al pasar o al hablar.

Hoy en día conozco las cosas que la definen: Su forma de ser, el modo de comportarse según qué situaciones, la manía de subestimarse a pesar de que tiene todas las papeletas para no hacerlo, sus gustos, sus secretos. ¿Cómo no conocerla, si es ella? Clary Fray. O Fairchild. O Morgenstern. O... bah, qué más da las letras y sílabas con que firme. Mi amiga; Mi compañera. Mi aliada.

Ahora ya la tengo conmigo. Ahora puedo decir que es mi novia, mi chica. Pero, ¿lo es realmente? Yo así la siento. Pero ella a mí no. Yo así la veo, pero ella a mí no. Clary responde a mis besos, a mi abrazo... y, a pesar de sus gestos, puedo sentir que su mirada se posa de reojo en ése otro de nombre impronunciable mientras entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Andamos juntos. Comemos juntos. Nada de eso ha variado de nuestra amistad. Toda la vida enamorado de ella, y ahora que he logrado lo que quería, lo que con tanto ahínco he soñado tener, me percato de que, en realidad, sigo en las mismas. Que no lo he conseguido. Que no la he conseguido. Que Clary sigue sin ser mía.

Sus besos son fríos, no tienen ni una décima parte de la entrega que hallé en sus labios durante nuestro primer beso. Ese, en la cocina de Luke, contra el fregadero. Sé bien que en el fondo ella me quiere, me aprecia. Y que no quiere hacerme daño. Y que si se reconociera así misma la verdad, que accedió a salir conmigo sólo para huir del dolor de una relación condenada al incesto antes incluso de ella saberlo, no saldría conmigo. Sé bien que, de poder, iría corriendo..., no, volando a refugiarse en los brazos de ése otro, ése rubio de humor ácido a quien mira profundamente en cada furtiva oportunidad que se les presenta. Y el saber todo eso me asusta, me confunde, degrada mi autoestima.

Joder, no soy de piedra. Me duele.

Así que la beso para que todo ese maremoto de frustración y pérdida salgan de mi cabeza. La beso también para que ella, de algún modo, piense sólo en mí. Puede que si le robo mucho oxígeno, si proclamo asiduamente sus labios como míos, ella acabe cediendo, convencida de que es amor lo que siente. O, peor aún, yo acabe creyendo que me quiere. Me acerco por detrás, sorprendiendo un abrazo en su cintura, calmando su sobresalto con un ligero beso en el cuello. Tras el susto inicial, la pasividad vuelve a su cuerpo, la inercia a su falta de acción, y me queda claro que no habrá vez en que ella tome la iniciativa y sea su boca quien busque sosegarse en mi aliento.

Pero no admito la derrota; debe haber algo que pueda hacer, algo que me haga causa principal del ansia con la que se arregla ante el espejo, que me haga autor de sus sollozos nocturnos, que me convierta en el destinatario de sus susurros contra la almohada. La abrazo para que sea mi cuerpo el único lienzo donde pueda perderse. Pero los lienzos son cuadros en blancos, ¿sabes? me recuerda la realidad con su voz insidiosa, la realidad avistada en la sonrisa triste con la que Clary me corresponde, cuadros donde desatar los deseos, la imaginación, los anhelos no confesos. No hay autoengaño que valga; yo soy su sedante, no su cura. No hay súplica de amor capaz de entregarme en bandeja las llaves de su corazón; soy su excusa, no su entrega.

Una sensación de resentimiento hacia ella, de ira hacia mí mismo y de celos hacia ese rubio nefilim que en mala hora tuvo que aparecer en la vida de Clary, destrozando los pequeños logros de conquista que urdí en los últimos cuatro años recorre hasta la última célula de mi cabeza, al tanto que la impotencia, el dolor y sí, las ganas de echarme a llorar o a gritar se apodera de mi corazón, ese músculo traicionero que se sabe herido, no correspondido, pero que aun así brinca como un poseso cada vez que la sabe cerca. Por ello, cuando me pregunta si estoy bien, si me ocurre algo, sonrío por fuera... suspiro por dentro. Ella pasa por detrás en busca de un pincel o una estela -a saber por cuál de los dos se decantará al final; cuando se trata de Clary no hay distinción- y revuelve mis cabellos en un gesto de consuelo. De amigo. Sí, odio a Jace. (Seguro que a él le habría besado, abrazado, se habría molestado en borrarle lo sombrío del rostro a base de risas o carantoñas). Lo envidio, y la certeza de esos celos me abruma aún más.

Oh, cómo me encantaría estar en su lugar, ya no del novio perfecto de la amiga perfecta (ese puesto ya lo conozco y para mi desgracia estoy descubriendo que es un verdadero infierno, una puñalada vertical), sino el lugar del chico que sale con una chica que me ame a mí, únicamente a mí, y sin reservas. La veo aproximarse por el sendero principal que conduce a la entrada de mi casa, seguramente recién salida del hospital en el que Jocelin yace en coma, y la frustración y el dolor brincan en mi estómago. Amiga, traidora; novia, cobarde... no. ¡No! No. No quiero enfadarme, menos con Clary, menos por algo que ni siquiera ella puede controlar; no quiero empezar a recordarla con rencor ni decepción, así que cierro los ojos. Me cierro a su poder. Me niego a ver su figura venir. Los deseos, no obstante, no son tan gentiles conmigo.

Me persiguen en la inexpresiva calma de mi mente. Mis ideas recorren el dulce camino de la fantasía y la ilusión, esa fantasía que he recreado mil y una cien veces, esa misma ilusión a la que le han bastado dos semanas de teórico noviazgo para quebrarse en mil pedazos. La emoción me consume. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Por mi bien, por el suyo, por el de nuestra amistad. ¿Qué debo hacer? Me remuevo en el asiento, cambio de posición a una postura en la que pueda verla mejor sin que se percate de que la estoy observando.

Mis párpados apenas son rendijas de tan entornados que los mantengo, mirillas a la realidad, ventanas a los auténticos anhelos que circulan en mi interior igual que sangre en las venas. Permito que lo que podría ser me enseñe su versión dulce, la más dura, la más ambicionada, la más difícil de cumplir.

Así que ahí estoy, imaginándome que ella recorre ese mismo sendero de mi casa, feliz, segura, ansiosa por llegar hasta mí. Me imagino saliendo a su encuentro, abrazarla con fuerza, que la hago dar vueltas y reír a carcajadas, sus pequeñas manos enlazadas en mi cuello, mis brazos asidos a su talle. Me es fácil imaginar que mis palmas acunan sus mejillas, que ella reclina el rostro contra mi tacto; me es fácil imaginar que hundo el rostro en la mata pelirroja de sus cabellos mientras recorro con la nariz la suave caricia de su pelo, aspirando el aroma y rizándolo después con los dedos a la vez que lo dejo escapar para asir otro mechón.

Sí, imaginar es fácil. Lo difícil está en admitirme a mí mismo que sólo en sueños lograré recibir tales muestras de afecto por su parte. Sólo en sueños, no en la realidad. Sólo en mi cabeza, no en los gritos de amor que todo su cuerpo, todo su ser y todo el desahogo de su pintura vuelcan en Jace. Recreo una fantasía en la que es Clary quien me busca. Sumido allí, no tengo que pedirle permiso para tocar la copa de ese sujetador, rozar el perfil de sus pechos. Establezco una visión en la que ella levante mi camiseta, palpe mi pecho, delimite con una uña la goma elástica de mis calzoncillos. Sumido allí, ella no se queda inmóvil, rígida e insensible en mi abrazo.

Imaginación. Allí la puedo besar cuantas veces quiera porque ella devolverá mis besos con idéntico entusiasmo. Imaginación. ¿Qué es? el paréntesis de irreal verdad donde Clary es absoluta y completamente mía, el único lugar donde puedo conceder salida libre a mi amor. Sacudo la cabeza. Garras se clavan en mi pecho. Triste resulta concebir una fantasía cuando en teoría ella es mi chica, penoso resulta tener que reconocerme a mí mismo tras comprobar el brutal contraste de la voz de la vigilia y la voz de lo onírico, que mi quimera nunca se hará realidad, nunca será verdad. Que mi relación con Clary es un noviazgo de pega, un clavo para tapar el hueco dejado por el otro.

Ah, sí. Dormimos juntos, hombro contra hombro en la misma cama, y son momentos en los que me siento contento, feliz, realizado, completo... o casi. Ella cierra los ojos cada vez que, tumbados, nos besamos. Y comprobar eso duele. Ella aprieta los párpados y esconde el rostro en lo más profundo de mi hombro si se me pasa por la cabeza el intento de hacer ademán de ir a más. Y eso me destruye. Su espalda es la primera en darme -y demasiado pronto a mi juicio- las buenas noches, y también es la primera en darme la cara al despertar.

Así transcurren mis noches junto a ella. Desvelado, sin poder dormir, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, plenamente consciente de que algo se me escurre entre los dedos. Y ese algo es el dolor, es la impotencia. Es el saber que ambos sabemos que nos estamos destruyendo y el saber que ninguno de los dos reúne el valor suficiente de ponerle fin.

Dormimos sin descansar, tan cerca como dos centímetros, tan alejados como lo está el desierto del mar. Yo no la quiero dejar. Ella no me quiere perder. Y, no obstante, es la dejadez mayor lo que vuelve perniciosa esta nuestra supuesta relación. Al terminar de la noche se asoma el amanecer en el cielo, un alba tan gris como mi humor. Y con temida espera aguardo a que sea éste, el día en que ella se de cuenta de todo.

En el que con palabras incoherentes y llanto entrecortado y balbuceos me confiese qué le sucede, me explique que me tiene que dejar. Que cree que se va a volver loca de seguir un minuto más así, contando los besos falsos y aumentando los te quiero apagados. Diciéndome que me tiene muchísimo cariño, cariño de amigo y no de otra cosa, y que si no se ha plantado antes no ha sido por cobardía sino porque hasta entonces no tenía ni idea de cómo dejarlo sin hacerme más daño del que ya me está causando con solo salir conmigo. Sí. Cada día que pasa veo más cerca el momento en el que se vaya a pronunciar el punto y final de esta nuestra desabrida historia de amor.

Y saberlo próximo me aterra. Me alivia y me asusta. Por eso me decido. Antes conservarla como amiga que como novia de consolación. Por eso me adelanto. Abro los ojos, la resolución brillando en mi mirada, la tristeza desquiciándose con latidos acelerados en mi pecho. Clary me saluda, se sienta y comenta algo sobre mi redescubierto amor por el calor del sol. La oigo pero no la escucho, la respondo pero no atiendo realmente a lo que dice. Hago acopio de valor. La voy a dejar, cortar con ella, perderla quizás para siempre como novia. Pero las palabras se estancan en la punta de mi lengua.

Qué difícil resulta decir adiós. A pesar de saber que hago lo correcto. Cuánto duele tener que ser yo quien pisotee mi propia esperanza. Clary me sonríe. Y no sé si el modo en que los rayos del sol inciden en su rostro, si el llevar semanas sin sentir sobre la piel la calidez del sol o si la certeza de que ella siempre será algo más que una amiga para mí influyen de algún modo en mi humor, pero lo cierto es que no la he visto más bella que nunca. Más inalcanzable que nunca. Más amiga que nunca. Lo que hago a continuación me sorprende hasta a mí mismo.

Me inclino a besar la comisura de sus labios. (No su boca, no su cuello, ni el lóbulo de su oreja donde sé que tiene cierta debilidad). Sin ánimos para sorprenderme, ella gira el rostro y sella con los labios la magia y el bienestar de espíritu que ha estado embargándome toda la mañana. Nos besamos. Como hemos hecho anteriormente. Como llevamos haciendo de un tiempo a esta parte. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de ser el beso un adiós, un epitafio inmerecido, una ingrata ruptura... sé que es éste, el único beso que vale la pena conservar. Por el que cuando toque hacer inventario de vivencias pasadas, ni el resentimiento ni la tristeza visitarán mis recuerdos. Porque en ése beso sé que lo ha intentado con ahínco. Porque en ése beso me percato de que al final los sueños no son más que sueños, y que es la realidad la única con el don de hablar con la voz de la perspectiva y de la verdad, por dolorosa, ciega o enigmática que esta resulte.

Nos queremos de igual modo; misma intensidad, mismo sentido, misma cantidad. Nos queremos de igual modo. La cantidad de los años, la intensidad de la experiencia. Sí, nos queremos de igual modo. La eternidad de los hermanos, la fidelidad de los parabatai… y el sentido de la amistad.


End file.
